herofandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Bean
Tiabeanie Maribeanie De La Rochambeaux Grunkowitz, better known by her nickname 'Bean '''is the main protagonist and heroine of Matt Groaning's adult animated fantasy comedy ''Disenchantment. She is voiced by Abbi Jacobson in the English version of the cartoon, and by Rossa Caputo in the Italian version of the cartoon. Personality Like typical rebellious Princesses, Bean desires the freedom to make her own choices in life and believes that everyone should have that freedom as well. Unlike typical rebellious Princesses, Bean is an alchoholic and has been known to get drunk and gamble. She also is very irresponsible, disobediant, and even cynical at times and has had issues with her temper at times. Despite these flaws, Bean is a kind and brave Princess who tries to learn from her mistakes. She is very protective of her friends and while she is not the brightest member of the dreamland royal family, she is smart on the streets, and can defend herself. Though her alchohal addiction remains a problem. Bio Childhood Bean is the only daughter of King Zog and Queen Dagmar of Dreamland, a parody of dark fantasy/fairytale kingdoms. One evening at the age of 5 years old, Bean was playing with her mother when Odvar, the vizier brought in a tray of wine and grapes, while taking a grape while her parents backs were turned, Bean turned the tray around and the King and Queen drank from the goblets not intended for them. However, the drink intended for Zog was poisoned and Dagmar was killed. (In truth, Dagmar had poisoned the drinks herself and did not really die, but had turned to stone). Misadventures Without her mother, Bean was primarily raised by her nursemaid Bunty, and by a group of drunks at local taverns. Over the next 15 years, Bean grew into a rebellious and alchoholic but kind and caring girl. Sometime after her mother's death, her father, Zog, remarried, his new wife was Oona, who gave to the king a son, Derek. Since Dreamland was a patriarchy, Derek would become the next King, while Bean would be married off for a poltical alliance. Bean was eventually put into an arranged marriage with the Prince of Bentwood, which did not make her happy. (the bride and groom topping on the wedding cake didn't even look like Bean and the Prince, it looked like Zog and the King of Bentwood kissing). While looking over the wedding presents, Bean found a small package containing a demon named Luci, who had been sent by the evil Emperor Cloyd and his Enchantress to turn Bean evil. At the wedding, Bean said "no" durring the vows, while an Elf named Elfo who had left the elf forest because he was tired of being happy all the time interupted the wedding. Zog, knowing that Elf blood could create the Elixir of Life ordered Elfo to be seized, but durring the ensuing chaos, Bean, Luci and Elfo escaped. Durring their first misadventure, the three formed a strong friendship and were able to call the wedding and alliance by tricking Bean's fiancee into drinking a potion that would turn him into a pig. From then on, Bean and her friends went on comedic misadventures that often began with them getting into or starting trouble. But the three always tried to fix the trouble. Elfo meanwhile, agreed to be a test subject for creating the Elxir of Life. Fall of Dreamland Zog eventually grew impatient from the repeated failures to create the Elixir of Life from Elfo's blood and was surprised to learn that Elfo was not really an Elf. Bean, Elfo and Luci learned this as well and traveled to Elfwood where Elfo learned that he was only Half-Elf. At the same time, Zog's men arrived to kill the elves and steal their blood. Though Bean, Elfo and Luci were able to close the Elves drawbridge, saving them from an arrow volley, one of the arrows struck Elfo, who died in Bean's arms. Heartbroken and furious at her father for murdering her friend and seeking the Elixir, Bean disowned Zog only to learn that Zog was not trying to create the Elixir of Life to become immortal, but to revive Dagmar, and that Dagmar's "memorial" was really the Queen after being turned to stone. Bean later created the Elixir using the Vial of Immortality(Which she had obtained in an earliuer episode) and after some uncertainty about wheather or not to ressurect Elfo or Dagmar, chose to revive her mother. However, this proved to be a grave mistake as this made Oona more and more of an outcast, and Dagmar began to manipulate Bean to gain her daughter's trust. Dagmar then began framing Oona for turning people in Dreamland to stone, causing Oona to flee to her home Kingdom of Dankmire while Dagmar turned everyone in Dreamland to stone. While asking a crystal ball if Oona was still in the castle, magic bolts shot out of Bean's fingers much to her shock. Later, Dagmar revealed that this power was connected to an unknown destiny Bean had. Dagmar then kidnaped Bean and brought her aboard a strange ship filled with monsters saying it will bring them to her homeland. Luci was also kidnapped but by an unidentified party, while Elfo's body was accidentally cast into the ocean where it was recovered by another unidentified party. Maru Durring the trip to Dagmar's homeland, Oona boarded the ship, but while she was unable to rescue Bean, she managed to steal the Vial of Immortality. Dagmar also continued to manipulate Bean into thinking that Oona was behind it all to keep her daughter's trust. Upon arriving in Dagmar's homeland, Maru, Bean was introduced to Cloyd, and his Enchantress Rebecca, who revealed themselves as her Aunt and Uncle. She also met Jerry, another maternal uncle, who was little more than a slave. Although her maternal family seemed welcoming at first, they warned her not to enter a certain room. Additionaly, Maru's somewhat creepy nature, combined with growing uncertainty over her mother, and choosing to sacrifice Elfo, caused Bean to doubt her current situation. As Dagmar continued to show Bean the wonders of Maru, she claimed that her own mother and father died in a "double murder suicide", and that Maru's royal family suffered from insanity to a small degree. That evening, Maru's elderly population began spewing mysterious claims about a "Tiabeanie" who would save Maru. That evening, Cloyd and Becky announced that Bean would take part in a caremony to welcome her into the family. Before the ceremony could begin, Bean snuck into the forbidden room, and found a painting that looked exactly like her, along with severed arms. The sight was so shocking, Bean fainted. When she came too, she told Dagmar what she had seen, only to find a different painting and the arms were missing from the room. Dagmar then claimed that Bean had inherited the family insanity curse, and that it was to blame. Bean confronted Jerry about the family curse, and he revealed that a number of Maru's royalty indeed had insanity, and that they were prone to murdering people and animals alike. Remembering all the people or animals she has harmed either through accident, self defense, or "justifiable homicide", Bean began to fear that she too was insane. But once Jerry realized one of the paintings from the royal gallery were missing, that of Queen Mariabeanie, which was the replacement painting Bean had seen when she entered the forbidden room with Dagmar. Bean then found a secret passage in the forbidden room, leading to the basement which was filled with items of dark magic, where she found Dagmar's stone potion, as well as the painting of herself. Still believing her mother to be on her side, Bean took the painting, along with other evidence that pointed to Maru as the culprit behind the fall of Dreamland and warned Dagmar that they had to leave and that Becky and Cloyd were planning to murder her in the ceremony as a sacrifice. When Bean blamed her aunt and uncle for turning Dagmar and Dreamland to stone, Dagmar said they they could notn have made the potion, as they don't know how to make fruit cocktails. Bean then realized the truth, her mother was evil, and that she had been behind it all from the start. Dagmar then ordered Bean to prepare for the cermony, and locked her in the guest room. Bean returned to the basement and rescued Luci. But Dagmar and her siblings caught up with the heroes, and revealed that Bean was meant to fullfill, she was to be sacrificed in order to pay off a debt Maru owed to Hell in order for the Kingdom to prosper again. As Bean escaped, the shelves were knocked over and Cloyd was crushed. Dagmar then revealed that she had murdered her own mother and father, but Bean said she was not, and will never be like her mother. Dagmar then asked if Elfo deserved to die. While opening the door, Luci accidentally knocked a candle Bean was holding into the now alchohal soaked basement floor, setting it ablaze. Bean and Luci raced to the temple, hoping to bring Jerry with them, only to find that Jerry had been murdered by Dagmar. Grief stricken at the loss of so many that evening, Bean hoped that Elfo would forgive her for her mistake, and aoplogized. Just then, Elfo's voice seemed to be comming from the oracle fire. Elfo revealed that after he died, his spirit ascended to Heaven. Luci then revealed that there was a way to ressurect Elfo, but Elfo's spirit must be in Hell for it to happen, as Luci could not enter Heaven. Despite the bad connection the oracle fire gave them, they were able to tell Elfo that he must find a way to get to Hell. Luci then revealed that the temple had a secret enterance to Hell. Before Bean could enter, Dagmar revealed she had not died in the basement and made one last attempt to kill Bean. However, Jerry was not dead yet, and used his remaining energy to knock Dagmar out, before finally dying. Bean then descended to Hell. Hell Donning a demon costume in order to disguise herself, Bean, along with Luci arrived in Hell. Elfo arrived in Hell as well, as he called Jerry, who had ascended as well, a "dumb-dumb", much to God's fury. Bean also learned that Luci was a low ranking demon, who had not "earned his wings" yet. Luci lead Bean to the infernal stronghold, where all damned souls are rercorded. On the way, she encountered Hansel and Gretal again. Upon arrival at the stronghold, Bean looked into the Book of the Dead, but was caught by Asmodeus himself. Luci then removed Bean's disguise, and offered her to Asmodeus, along with Elfo. The Prince of Darkness promoted Luci to a level 2 demon, and gave him demonic wings, who had a horrified and betrayed Bean taken away. Bean was imprisoned next to Elfo, who was forced to watch a vison of Bean chosing to ressurect Dagmar over him. Elfo felt betrayed, and accused Bean of not caring about him, and refusing to ressurect him, when she could have. Bean freely admitted that ressurecting her mother was a mistake, and revealed that Luci had betrayed them... only to see that Luci had unlocked their cage. Luci revealed that he needed to earn hisn wings so that he could help his friends escape from Hell, but he had to betray them in order to gain those wings. Still not fully trusting the demon, Bean and her friends escaped the prison. As they flew to safety, Luci revealed that Elfo's spirit would lead them to his body, but once he let Elfo's spirit out of a bottle he had placed him in earlier, he would have only 30 seconds to reclaim his body. Howeverm Asmodeus confronted them, and revealed that a level 2 demon can never escape. Luci then betrayed his friends again, thus tricking Asmodeus to promote him to an Uber Demon. Luci then betrayed his master for the final time, and slammed him into the ground. Asmodeus warned Luci that if he left, he would not only lose his wings and status, but also his immortality, power, parking space, everything. But Luci revealed that during his time with Bean and Elfo, he gained a true friendship with them, and would rather live a short life with them, then an eternal one without them. Luci then resuced his beloved friends, and they escaped from Hell, and Luci lost his wings, power, and immortality. Bean and her friends arrived on a tropical island, where they found Elfo's body. Bean placed Elfo's spirit back in his body, and her friend returned to life, much to Bean and Luci's joy. The three friends were reunited. Trivia * Bean's english voice actress, Abbi Jacobson, is known for creating Broad City. Gallery 1534642843016.png Category:Female Category:Monarchs Category:Princess Warriors Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Mischievous Category:Fighter Category:Addicts Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Parody/Homage Category:Chaotic Good Category:Related to Villain Category:Feminists Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Strong-Willed Category:Adventurers Category:Wealthy Category:Warriors Category:Amazons Category:Tragic Category:Magic Category:Anti Hero Category:Betrayed Category:Dimwits Category:Arrogant Category:Incompetent Category:Comic Relief Category:Heroic Criminals Category:In Love Category:Wayward Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Siblings Category:Heroic Liars Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Falsely Accused Category:Thieves Category:Damsels Category:Sitcom Heroes Category:Outright Category:Determinators Category:Big Good Category:Medieval Heroes Category:Insecure